The Lycan War
by psychs
Summary: The Lycan-shifter have been at war for a long time. Battle for domincance and territory is nothing new,the tension between different packs and the rogues grow stronger everyday. Alphas and Betas have always been seen as the strong ones, but when a special green-eyed omega shows up, she quickly changes the outlook on everything. But can she be helpful in the war? Soma,Tsustar,Kirona


_**Hello my lovelies, it sure has been quite a long time. You might recognize me as the writer of "It Takes Time", no I did not quit that story, I hope to have a chapter out by Christmas explaining some things about it. This is a Lycan!AU, where there are wolf shifters who have abilities to shift at any time. It also contains some Alpha/Beta/Omega things that will be explained throughout the story.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>The heavy thud of paws sounded like a drum. Snarls and growls filled the night, rain bearing down. Breaking from the brush, six wolves retreat from the battlefield.<p>

At the lead of the pack is a small wolf, her fur a pale color, and eyes a radiant green. her gaze is full of determination, frustration, and grief. The wolf's name is Maka Albarn, a Lycan.

Lycan's commonly mistaken as werewolves, are actually different. They can shift willingly, and are stronger and larger than normal wolves. Lycan's were divided by the order of Alpha, Beta, and Omegas.

Alpha, being the most dominant, are often the strongest and tend to have the most power, and tend to lead the battle squads.

Beta, right below the alphas, they tend to be neutral and average.

And finally Omega, they tend to be smaller and weaker. A beta or alpha may grow protective of a distressed omega. Although omegas may be smaller, do not underestimate them, they aren't helpless.

Maka, was the leader of the pack of six, but she was an omega. Maka hated being considered weak for being an omega, she was strong, and she could prove it. She was a skilled fighter, and had learned how to use her smaller size to her advantage, she was incredibly agile. Perhaps a more impressive detail was that she lead the pack, and even though being a pack of six, they were still a strong pack.

"Maka! They are gaining on us quickly." A wolf with slate-blue fur, growled.

Maka listened, and she could hear the thuds growing louder.

"Let's pick up the pace! We are almost to the river!"

The pack ran towards the river, side by side, never leaving one behind.

The river came into view, the current running faster due to the storm. The pack, made a dash on the final stretch.

Maka turned at the sound of a snarl, a few wolves had caught up to them.

But they were close to the river.

"Into the river!" Maka howled.

And with a splash, the pack disappeared.

* * *

><p>They pulled themselves out of the water. Flopping on the small bank, morphing out of his wolf form, a muscular boy with blue hair stood up.<p>

"We lost a member tonight, that damn Kishin pack!"

A girl with bobbed pink hair stood up, her eyes narrowing.

"Another loss was the last thing we needed."

A dark brown wolf, shifted back to his human form. He was a rather calm beta, dark hair, and dark skin.

"Blackstar, Kim, although you are right. We should be thankful we didn't lose more."

The next to shifter, was the black wolf, an X like scar on his nose. He growled, shifting to his human form, short black hair, and the same scar on his nose, he was tall. He stood protectively over the small grey wolf, next to him.

"You may have a point, Killik, but the loss was still more than we can afford."

The final shifter morphed back to her human form, her hair was a lighter shade of pink, a small omega.

"We will mourn the loss, but we are a strong pack, and we need to be able to move on from this."

These were the five remaining Lycans in Maka's pack.

Blackstar, the one with the blue hair, was one of two alphas, he held position over second in command.

Ragnarok, the other alpha, was rather grumpy, but he did seem to be protective over his pack.

Kim, a beta, she could be stingy and reluctant, but when it came down to it, she put up a fight.

Killik, the other beta, was a laid back,calm, and collected pack member. Although, if someone threatens his family, he becomes Killik the killer.

Crona, a seemingly quiet and shy omega, although she seems frail and weak. If pushed to the brink she turns brutal.

And finally, Maka. She was of average height in her human form, her ash-blonde pigtails lay loosely on her shoulder. Maka was the alpha of the pack, surprising, especially since she was omega. But Maka had never been one to fit in, she hated the thought of being protected.

"Maka," Kim spoke, "We need to send someone to make trades soon, get money, so we can restock supplies."

Maka nodded firmly, "I suppose you are correct. We need blankets, matches, cloaks, and weapons."

"It also may be time we consider moving dens." Killik said.

"Killik brings up a good point, we should move to a cave close to Lord Death's territory, set our sights upon that land for now." Ragnarok piped in.

They always stayed in the hidden caves on the ledges by the river. It was hidden, and gave them plenty of cover. They were in between the territory of the Kishin and Lord Death.

"If we need to make trades, that would be a smart decision."

There were three territories in this region.

The farthest, was the pack of the Witch. A pure Lycan pack.

On the Eastern border, there was Kishin pack, another pure Lycan pack.

And finally Lord Death pack.

Lord Death, was the ruler of Death City, a city in the mountain. It was protected and ruled by Lycans, but humans did live there. Which was it was the best trading option.

Maka's pack took turned hunting on both Kishin, and Lord Death's territory. They prefered Lord Death's land, they weren't afraid to fight his battle squads.

Lord Death had good hunting lands, and just good land in general. Which probably explained the constant war over it. Death city was a great location, the only entrance was through the guarded canyon. The mountain served as a large wall, and there were guards there as well.

"Tomorrow, we will split into groups. The hunting group, Blackstar, Killik and Crona. And then a scouting group, Ragnarok, Kim, and I. We will search for a cave, higher up the river, its best if we don't leave the river though." After all the river was the best cover. "Hunt on Lord Death's grounds, try to avoid other Lycans, but if you do run into some, stand your ground if you can."

The pack nodded, Maka turned, heading into the cave.

"Now let us rest."

* * *

><p>The three wolves headed down the side of the rocky mountain, the three were from Lord Death's pack. They were some of the top trainees, and were soldiers in the elite squad, lead by Kid, Lord Death's son.<p>

The one leading, was a dark gold beta, her name was Liz Thompson. Following her was her sister, Patty Thompson, a cream beta. And finally a close friend, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, a black omega.

The three of them chatted, peacefully patrolling the territory.

Suddenly, Tsubaki halted, her eyes widening."Rogues... They're hunting in our territory!"

Liz's head snapped to the side. Sure enough a group of three rogues stood over some caught prey. She supposed she check to see if they were stupid, or intruders.

"Tsubaki, Patty, you know the drill." Liz sighed.

As she grew closer she observed the group. The first was a slate-blue male, with darker blue eyes, an alpha. There was dark brown male, he had big chocolate like eyes, he was a beta. And finally a pale-grey, female omega.

The only one who might cause some trouble was the alpha, but even then, Liz trusted her fighting skills, it was just some rogues after all.

"Hey! I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to step away from the prey, this land is under the guard of Lord Death, so unless you follow us back to the city, I am afraid you are going to have to leave" Liz said.

Patty growled just a bit as if to back up her sister's words, Tsubaki standing firm by her side.

The alpha male just sat in complete silence, he finally let out a sigh.

"I see this pack is still as stingy as always. I suggest you turn around, this is our prey, I won't leave it." His eyes narrowing slightly.

Liz stepped forward in a stern matter. "It is pack rule! This isn't your territory."

"Well I am a rogue, pack rule doesn't apply to me." The alpha said in a bored tone.

"Well then we have no choice but to force you!" Liz snarled.

Patty and Tsubaki rising on the defense.

The once calm beta, was now in front of the omega, the omega behind him was staring nervously at the other Lycans.

The alpha rose, a loud howl sounding. Liz paused a moment, a confused look in her eyes as the other shifters howled.

"This is your last chance, step down!" The brown lycan stated.

Lord Death's pack was not trained to retreat unless necessary, she would never give in.

"Prepare yourselves rogues! We won't let you break the rule of this territory!" Patty growled.

In a quick flurry of fangs and claws, the two groups clashed.

Liz only focused on her opponent, the alpha, as Kid or an alpha weren't here, she was the step in.

Liz was pleased to get the first lead in the fight, quickly gaining of control of the fight. She got in a few good hits before the tables turned. The alpha recovered quickly, throwing her off of him, a hot pain blossomed in Liz's shoulders as fangs pierced the skin.

And for awhile, the battle turned both ways for them. Defending and countering each others blows.

Suddenly a howl sounded.

"Took her long enough!" The alpha lycan groaned.

Liz took the chance and flung him off of her, bounding her feet to look towards the sound.

Three more shifters burst from the brush, Liz hardly had any time to observe the new rogues.

Green eyes met hers very quickly, before she could process what was going on, she was tumbling back.

The new wolf had a very good lead on Liz, By the time Liz recovered she managed to escape the next attack.

"Drive them back!" The female shifter called.

This must be the true alpha, and if she was right, another one had followed her in,along with a beta.

When Liz went in for the next attack, the scent that invaded her nose shocked her.

_That had to be wrong._

She smelled like an omega, but if she was an omega, why was she in the alpha position.

Liz double checked the scent, no mistaking it, she was an omega.

The omega female wasted no time, taking Liz's distraction as a chance to cuff her ear.

Liz stumbled back a bit, quickly avoiding the male alpha's next attack.

"Fall back! Retreat for Death City!" Liz howled.

The patrol group quickly backed off and fled, once a safe distance away Liz looked back.

There was no denying it, that shifter was the main alpha, but why?

She took one last glance before turning and leading them back to the city.

_Lord Death will find this interesting_

* * *

><p>Liz leads the way up the academy stairs, she is met with the faces of her squad mates, squad leader, and Lord Death.<p>

Kid was the first to react, leaping up and running over to Liz.

"What in the name of Death happened to you!?" He cried.

Tsubaki spoke up. "We fought with some rogues." She launched into the story, captivating the other present shifters.

When she finished Patty piped up. "And you won't believe what we discovered about the alpha!"

Lord Death gave her a confused look.

Liz explained. "You would think out of the six of them, two alphas, two betas, and two omegas. That the Main-Alpha would be an alpha. It might shock you to discover that the Main-Alpha, is an Omega."

Shocked silence lingered for only a moment.

"You were beaten by an omega-lead pack? How uncool Liz." A smooth voice teased.

"This was no ordinary omega…"

Finally Lord Death spoke up.

"Alpha-Omega, how odd. If thats the case perhaps we should try to bring the rogues in, and talk to them. We might learn something." Lord Death paused for a moment. "Stein! Let's be sure to have everyone be on the look out for this pack. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, go get your wounds treated."

Lord Death turned and returned into the academy.

_How interesting._

* * *

><p>Kim turned out of the trading shop, after the run in with the other pack, she had been sent to the city for trading. Posing as a farmer in the neutral land.<p>

Preparing to head back out of the gate, she came across a crowd.

Curious as to what they were all freaking out about, she grabbed one of the headlines.

Her eyes widened in shock, she turned around, and hastily made her way back to the gate. Passing through the canyons and wishing the guards a good time.

As soon as she was far enough way, she shifted and dashed towards the cave.

She needed to talk to the others, and fast, they were all under watch now.

She glanced back down at the headline, and ran faster.

_**Death City News:**_

_**The Academy Begins the Hunt for the Omega-Alpha.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well Merry Christmas! Or Happy Holidays if you don't celebrate it!<br>I love you guys! I can't tell you exactly when the next chapter will be out.  
>I made a poster for it on tumblr.<br>post/106216334643/this-is-just-something-i-made-for-a-fic#106216334643  
><strong>_


End file.
